masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Shadow Broker Dossiers/Subject Zero (Jack)
Abnormal biotic powers. Archived combat footage compares favorably with Pragia facility's expected results. Easily manipulated through emotional impairment created by severe abuse and confinement during childhood. Extranet Log Subject Zero's Extranet Log Note: Subject Zero avoids the Normandy's extranet connection and works off of a private omni-tool line. - Search of Citadel Newsnet archives (search terms: Cerberus; Cerberus and Pragia; Pragia; Teltin; Cerberus and Teltin; Cerberus doctors; Illusive Man; Miranda Lawson) - Citadel Newsnet archives: "Galactic History - The Last Decade" - Signed up on Citadel Newsnet forums (username: Jck_60734 password: ja$df2) - Video of geth attack on Eden Prime - Video of geth attack on Citadel - Video of Commander Shepard's Spectre inauguration (closed after twelve seconds) - Video of the crash of the first Normandy (interior footage) - Video of Alliance Vessel escape pod procedures (twice) - Mass relay locations map (saved local copy) - Major shuttle ports on Citadel worlds (saved local copy) - Major shuttle ports in Terminus Systems (saved local copy) - Travel warnings - List of Citadel no-flight zones (saved local copy) - Banned from Citadel Newsnet forums (excessive and repeated swearing, derogatory comments, inflammatory comments, circumventing worksafe filters) - Signed up for Galactic Champion Poker 2100 (username: jkz0-19510 password: fa9123afs) - Played Galactic Champion Poker 2100 (fifteen minutes) - Banned from Galactic Champion Poker 2100 (altercation with other players, chat room moderators, see audio transcript JJXP-#124) - Used commercial VI program to wipe extranet history Private Message Intercepted message transmission: Dear Jacqueline Nought, Thank you for your submission to Galactic Poetry Monthly. We regret that we are unable to use your submission at this time. Galactic Poetry Monthly generally focuses on metered verse, and you may wish to check our guidelines before submitting again. Sincerely, Megan McAaron Submissions Editor Text of your submission: My soul Burns With a fire of darkness Quenched only in the pain Of loneliness I hold my breath waiting Until spots appear black as the past And fill my lungs with lies of hope I mark myself Black and jagged To cover the scars That make me a monster A warning This is not a place of honor No esteemed dead are buried here Surveillance Transcript Helios Medical Facility Eden Prime, 2165 Tapped for possible Cerberus involvement Doctor Castor: I'm so sorry. These things... there's so much about prenatal Element Zero exposure that we don't understand. Unidentified Woman: But... no! No, she was fine! She was fine and happy! You just told me she needed a checkup! DC: It happened quickly. We were unable to bring her back. UW: You just said she needed a checkup! How did this happen? DC: I'm very sorry. UW: I want to see her! DC: No, ma'am. Believe me. After what the seizures did to the poor child's body, you don't. UW: I don't... How did this happen? DC: We don't know. I'll be honest. This isn't the first infant we've lost this way. UW: Why? God. Why? DC: We're working on treatments. The government doesn't put much effort into it, though. Don't want to interfere with their biotic recruitments. UW: Sons of bitches. Those sons of bitches! DC: Listen... this may not be the right time, but if you'd be willing to let us study your baby's body, we can do some tests. UW: You want to keep her? DC: I don't want another family to go through what you went through. UW: I... Okay. Yes. Whatever helps. DC: Thank you so much. The nurse will have you sign a few forms. I'm so sorry, ma'am. (Unidentified Woman leaves at this point) DC: Open a secure channel, authorization 3362... Yes. It's me. I've got a candidate... Yes, highest potential I've seen in years... No, the family has been dealt with. Send a team from Pragia ASAP. Category:Shadow Broker Category:Shadow Broker Dossiers Category:Background Category:Mass Effect 2 Category:DLC